Kyuuketsuki Shaman
by xPiNkLOLLY
Summary: What happens when hao reveals Yuki's deep dark ugly self? will she be able to keep her humanity before she lose control? What will happen to her friends? A new oragansation is form to destroy Vampiers.. what's next? Rated T for Cat fights
1. Slayers

**Yul-Kun: I have absouletly nothing to say.. All I know is that this is a new chapter and a squeal of "New student,Yuki Haruka." Now.. "Kyuuketsueki Shaman." Means Vampire Shaman. Enjoy this chapter and be grateful I'm continuing if not I would have abandon the characters there and leave it as it is. The time now that I am writing is 3.00 a.m in the morning.. BE GRATEFUL I'M DOING THIS.. **

**Disclaimer: Someone else own it.. **

As eight men and eight woman stepped out of the darkness.. A men who removed his black cloak to reveal a long dark grey hair that reached his waist.. As his purple emerald eyes shone in the darkness.. "We will destroy the Vampires that wrack the lands and rule over them!" His manly voice echoed in the darkness..

Then, another lady who took off her cloak and revealed a pair of ocean blue eyes.. As the stream of light shone on her pure blond hair.. "I agree with Shin! Those vampires killed our only kin!" Her stern voice,voice out.. Then another men said "We will form this goup and eliminate every single vampire's in this world!" He said looking at them which they nod their heads in agreement..

"That's decided! We will form the Kyuuketsuki X slayers! And destroy the Vampire's! Since there has been reports about vampires increasing.." Shin said looking at a certain photograph.. "Shin? Isn't that girl.." The blond lady was cut off when he said "Yes.. This girl in this picture is the most powerful vampire among the others... The A grade type of vampires.." He said smirking at the blond Rose who is his partner..

"I don't know her name.. But I heard that she posseses a power unlike any other vampire.." He said narrowing his eye browes.."And that is?" She said wanting to know more infomation.. "I don't know her ability!" He scream. Then rose fell backwards!

"I also don't know here name but... In this photo.. She has long white hair and crimson red eyes like ember brown chocolate..in day her hair is mindnight black and in night her hair is white.." He said thinking of a way to destroy her. "In actual fact.. This girl is real beautiful.." the lady said admiering the picture.. "Looks can be decieving!" The men said looking at the blond harshly.

"I wonder what kind of power does she have.." The blond said looking at shin. "I wonder why is she wearing a kimono." He said to himself amost like a whisper. "Hook or by crook! We WILL destroy this Vamipre even it takes my life away!" He said determine to do so. Then a men said "Let's go and hunt some Vampire's down!" He said as they left..

**YuL-Kun:"Yawn" I'm tiered! I'm going to bed and sorry that I HAVE to stop here.. "Yawn" (again) it is now 3.15 a.m already!! Review if you want more! and I make sure it won't be boring.. **


	2. Mistress at your service

As the night was quiet in America.. The sounds of wolfs.. Howling in the night.. As the Black haired girl looked at the sunset.. Colors are raging with orange as the clouds slowly goes by.. Yoh and gang (include 4-B) found a place to sleep in a hotspring.. Yuki could hear the screams of the girls because Ryu would be peeping at them of course..

_"Everyone seems to be having fun.." Yuki thought to herself as she got up and walk into the forest and vanish in the shadows.. _

Ren,who notice yuki's presence is gone.. Like is fading.. He wanted to tell the others but they were busy luaghing at Ryu and slapping chocolove for his stupid jokes.. Ren decided to find yuki,he stood up only with his white towel wrapped around his waist and pulled open the slidding door and left to change. The rest don't seem to notice Ren left.

Ren changed into his usual clothes walk out holding his weapon on his right. He walked to find yuki's red ribbon,he picked it up and looked into the dark forest,he then lookup to find the moon cresent.. He felt a strong presence coming towards him that is Horo horo.

"Worried about yuki?" Yoh asked looking at the forest. "She just left without informing us.." He said looking at the same direction as Horo horo.

"Want to check it out?" Horo said.

"Then why do you think I came out here for?" He said looking at Horo horo.

Then they both ran into the forest.. "Do you find it wierd? Ever since we arrived in america,Yuki has been acting weird and always disappears in a certain night especially when the moon is cresent." Ren said. "Let's check it out and see for ourself!" Horo horo said still smiling at Ren.

(Forest)

Her eyes looked at the cresent moon as it was changing to pure ruby red.. The wind which is blowing changed her hair slowly to pure white.. Her human ears are changing in to a wolfs ears.. Her tail was showing while her her nails grew long and sharp like a blade.. But the things is.. Her normal teeth change into long sharp fangs..

Not long.. Horo horo and Ren appeared to see.. "Who are you? Where's yuki?" Yoh shouted. "I'm Yuki." The girl said. Horo horo and Ren looked at each other exchanging expressions. "Yuki doesn't look like that!" Ren spat. "You think so? Human?" The white haired said. Then all of a sudden,two figure stepped out from the darkness..

Revealed a young girl like the age of 9,wears a school uniform (like kagome in inuyasha). While another woman who wears a ninja-like clothes holding a pack of blood on her left hand. "M'lady.. Here's the A blood pack that you want,what else do you need?" The lady in red hair said.

" There is something I need you to check on Sumi.. It is about the Kyuuketsuki X slayers.." The white haired said then soon Sumi stood up, bowed and vanish. Then The White Yuki said " Mawata? I want you to get me pink berries located in the north pole help me get it." Then Mawata bowed and said "Yes mistress" as she vanished too. "North pole?! Are you crazy?" Ren said.

Then in a split second Mawata came back with the pink berries. Yuki took it and signal her to leave cooly. She bowed and vanished. "Why do you need pink berries? It never exsisted." Horo horo said. "It does.. Only can be found in the north pole." Yuki said coldly then she pluck one and ate it. Ren observed it.. it has thorns all over it she touch it without getting prick.

"Do you know why I eat berries? Because I promised Hajime I will not suck blood and the only way to stop this madness.. I must eat the berries to stop my thirst for human blood.. " She said picking out another berry eating it.

Not long,Sumi came back saying "this organisation is planning to eliminate all Vampires.. And mostly,they are after you.." Sumi said her head facing on the ground. "Rise, you may leave" Yuki said giving her a hand signal when she bowed and said "As you wish mistress." And disappeared in the shadows. Finally it was the last berry she ate it..

Then the sun was rising.. Her White hair starts to vanish her nails was turning back to normal her fangs are shrinking back.. she reurn back to the Yuki again but.. She said "You better keep your mouth sealed if not I will rip it." She said. "The two nod their heads and she started craving for FOOD! She keeps saying "Food! Food! Food!" Ren and Horo horo was not so certain of what they sawbut it's a promise..

Silver Project: Okay! This is ANOTHER short chapter! And I'm probaly going to get scolded!! SORRY! My mine just stop thinking and black out!!! NO! Next chapter I swear it will be real long! I have to focuse on other stories to!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. hell

Silver pro: Sorry!! This time I will write a longer chapter! Don't have to hit your computer!! Oh how I pity it! Nah.. Why am I so weird? Oh Never mind.. I think I am becoming more.. Weird than usual..

Yuki: Silver pro Don't own Shaman King!!

----------------

It has been three days since they came a cross a town.. "It seems that we are still a long way from patch.." Ren said cooly looking up at the hot burning sun. "It takaes more than weeks to reach there!" Horo horo shouted out loud. While everyone was waiting for billy to come as usual.. Miyami was drinking soda when she turned to her left and in a distance.. She could see two figure approaching them..

Soon,the two figure was now in sight as the the person is wearing a tube top and wore a mini geen skirt. She has short goldish brown curly hair,heart shaped face,high cheek bones,rosebud lips and a golden cross.. Then a a boy around 17 was wearing,blue baggy jeans,white shirt and wears a golden cross like hers.. Immediatly Yuki already knew who they were..

The goldish haired woman scanned her eyes and she seems to come across yuki..

Then the lady said "my name is Rose and are guys going to patch?" "Yes we are!" Yoh said happily. Then the men said "my name is Garald." Yuki just simply look away. Then Rose walked towards the blacked haired girl and leaned towards her as the golden cross was now right in front of Yuki.

Then yuki looked at the lady,then yuki read her mind **"there is no way a vampire can stay in sun! What is she? end of thoughts.**

Yuki smiled and said "what a nice craft cross." Then the lady said "you can touch it.." the lady smirked evilly. Then yuki simply hold the cross and slipped it back into her shirt without being hurt! The lady was stunned and yuki said "Yoh-kun? should we get going?" Yoh nodded and the rest walked away then Rose shouted "don't mind if we join you?" Yoh simply said "yes."

Hours of traveling and it was finally night,the group came a cross a town and they found a hotel to stay and mostly,there is a spa! Everyone was fighting for the spa because they are sticky and they was about to have a strange smell coming out from them! Now,everyone has left to the spring. Yuki looked out her window as the moon was covered by the clouds.She set there quietly..

Rose and Garald was telling their leader that the girl that they found must be a normal shaman because she is not effected by the cross and when she touch the cross she would have changed in her vampire form but she is fine like a normal human! Then while they were talking of how to show her true form.. Garald suddenly felt something starring at them somewhere..

Then he slowly turned around to find from the darkness. To pair of bloody red eyes are starring at the two. Then the men said "Rose?" Then rose turned around and when the light from her cell phone shine in the darkness she is not there then when the two turn around, yuki was already sitting on top of the TV which is in front of them. It shocked them to death!

Then,garald took out a gun,which is made out of pure gun powder! He shoot at Yuki she grab the bullet and crushed it. She simply said "is that how you greet your guest?" Then a girl like voice said "how dare you try to do that to our mistress! Shouted Mawata. Then Sumi appeared wanting to kill them when Yuki said "leave them,they are just doing their job and mostly.. They are normal humans working for the organisation.

Sumi and Mawata disappeared in the shadows as yuki signal them to leave.

"I don't know why are you hunting me down but I won't kill you because Yoh wouldn't want that." She smiled and broke the thirty-nine lock that is chained on to their doors. "I can't believe it.. How did she get in even though we chain the door?" Rose said. Then Yuki said "I am already dead." Then she walked throught the wall! Rose fainted.

While Yuki was walking around the backyard she came across their leader. "You demonic creature! Disappear from this earth!" Then he shoot his gospel bullets that is created by pure gun powder! She just said "when will you guys ever give up?" she yawn at their efforts when the bullets bounce back to their leader.

"You do not exist in this world! Return to hell where you belong!" He scream making sure it goes into her ears neatly. "This fight is pointless! Is making me all bored!" She yawn. "That's it! I'm going to bed! Don't you dare wake me up!" She screeched as she walk back to her room.

The leader still didn't want to give up! He charged at her,then she turned around with her peircing red eyes and said "Pitiful Soul.. Lying in the darkness losing it's way to heaven I shall now free your soul which is desprete to get out.. I will show you.. what's hell like.." then she her outfit changed into a black no miko clothes then thousands of cherry blossoms blinded him.

Firstly,he feels light headed,secondly he black out and lastly when he woke up to find himself misty place and many lantents are floating on water leading to a shrine gate.. He is sitting on a huge black turtle and in front of him is the vampire girl.. She is beauiful but dangerous..

"Where are we? Why is there a big black turtle? and why are there fishes swimming on air?!" He shouted afraid. "Don't worry,because.. Your coming with me.. to.. Hell. She smirked. "No wait! I am surrpose to go to heaven! Not hell! No! I'm not going to hell! NO!" Then the turtle entered the shrine gates and soon a dead body floats on the surface and thousands of hungry fishes ate the body.. Not leaving a single piece of him..

Then a sound of a bell "ring."

---------------------


	4. We will see about it

I have been thinking and thinking and finally I though up of this so don't mind! I'm going to stick to this userame and I am sick of changng it any further and I hav decided to update snce there's nothing for me to do.There will be some nudity in the further up Chapters and there is only 1 person reviewing the story!

This chapter is deddicated to Chicheina!

Disclamier: Never own it

-------------

**Missing! Our player Yuki Haruka is missing!**

**This is Evangeline Meiya Speaking,Japan Badminton daily Channel.**

_"The fourtheen year-old Region High Champion,Haruka Yuki,has been announced missing for eight days ago,when the manger of the Mika's Cup notice that she had withdrawn from the tournement! Dying hard fans are crowding over Fukamata's police staition giving their live savings to the policemen to find their missing player in action! _

_The TV staition crew even went to Yuki's school to ask friends,teamates and their coach,denied all whereabout's about Yuki's disappearence! They only said "fine." So were is our crazy Badminton Player? Did she fell down a staircase and had a muscule ache? Or is she off somewhere having her vacation? An investigation team will off to find our Badminton player!_

_Winning five canadian junior Badminton Championship title since she was seven,Haruka Yuki,daughter of Haruka Kodoko (aka. Golden shooter),has been the world's bes-"_

Slamming the magazine down making a loud Bang,everyone stood up looking at her. "I hate it when people talk about that women." Yuki said as she gritted her teeth. "I'm going out for a walk." She said sternly stomping out in rage. Everyone was exchanging looks wondering if she is okay..

It is like .. the world is only revolving around Yuki only.. Is like.. HELLO?! Do the care for the degration of the ozorn layer?, the greenhouse effect?Or the upcoming future?

Nope.Never.Yada.

The gang went out to chase after Yuki who had just went out. "What do you want?" Yuki asked. "I came to tell you that you and your gang is invited to come over to a place.. be punctual.." Then he the cross haging around his neck shine brightly and disappeared.. it was a blue envolope and there is a seal on it. She open and it read ..

_To all old "friends" of 4-B in the Badminton club and to all the sporty members:_

_This is Hao writing,meet me in the next town and be there before 7 August,at the main building find a Shop called "Broken Mirror" who ever find it will be given a reward bring,whatever you need.. Because your going to need it.. I'm not trying to act nice and is something I want to test.. -grins- When the name on the next paper appears that person will come to the location as stated.._

_(Flip to the next page)_

_Yuki Haruka,Horo horo,Jeanne badelt,Ren Tao,Yoh Asakura,Anna and etc._

_These people will meet us at "Broken Mirror" at 12 p.m sharp. As luchist says.. You must only give this letter to the people whose names are written on the paper._

Yuki narrowed her eyes and thought "Why me? Again.. "

Soon,Yuki could here many voices and it sounds like the gang is calling her. She put the paper back into the envolope and put inside her pocket. "Why do they say that your missing?" Anna asked tonelessly. "It is because I forgot to tell the school that I am going on a vacation." She said simply. Then Yuki walked right back to her room and open the door to find Hao sitting on her window porch.

Her honey colored eyes peirced through the darkness of the room. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked boldly. I heard your afraid of insect arn't you.. " He smirked. "Stop that irritating smirk for ones.."

She hissed. "Getting all boiled up?" He said simply.

"I heard that you release the priestless of Darkness.. Do you know what you have done? Are you mad?" She said angrily.

"Yes.. I DID release her.. So what?" He smirked AGAIN.

"You really piss me off and now I have to drive you out of MY room.." She gritted her teeth..

"Fine.. You win for now.. But once your in my plce we will see about it.." He smirked and vanish in a wall of flames..

"Sumi? Mawata? I want you to go to hell and release Kayami for me.. There is a certain things that I have to do.." She smirked. "Yes Mistress" As the two disappeared in black flames..

(20 seconds later)

Sumi and Mawata came back with a long chain in their hands,holding a ten feet like dog."Mistress we brought him here" The both said emotionlessly. When yuki broke the chains he turned in to a little black kitten with pretty blue eyes. Yuki slowly pat Kayami's head and says.."Kayami.. I want you to follow Hao Asakura no matter where he goes and inform me if he dare to try anything.."

Then,the cat eyes glow bright crimson red then the cat jump out of the window to follow the spirit of fire..

"Mistress? Why follow him?" They asked. "He ones to try something and that is something I want to know.. If he dare to do anything funny.. I will drag him to hell.." She smirked grew wider revealing long sharp fangs..

Yuki called the people that Hao selected and let them read the note. "Tomorrow,we are setting off to the next town.." Jeanne said worriedly. "Anything can happen" Ren said drinking his packet of milk. "How can you be drinking milk at this point of time?" Horo horo asked in disbelieve.

"I am not sure what his planning under his sleeves.. But.. We can check it out"she said looking at the other three who nodded.. Anna,who was already trying to figure out what his trying to do but failed to do so.

Yoh was looking at the plain table thinking weather Hao still wants to kill him..

After discussing the three went back to sleep,Yuki waited outside the window until she saw a purple light coming from the sky,then Kayami transform into a kitten and said "He knows that you are dead and can't live without blood of humans.. He is trying to eliminate all the humans in the village.. and.. He wants to eliminate everyone.." Kayami said scratching his ears.

"Soka. This is his challenge.. Asakura Hao.. Do you really think I can't live without human blood? We will see about it tomorrow at the 'Broken Mirror." She smiled to herself thinking of ripping him apart..

(Hao's campsite)

"Everything will go as plan.." Hao said with a smirk.. "Hao-sama! Your fabulous!" Luchist said. "We will see them all crumble!" Machii said happily. "I also want to see everyone's past too.. How intresting it would be.. Especially Yuki's.." He plastered another fake smile upon his elegant face making the group blush.

He gladly watched the fire.. And enjoy waiting for tommorow to come..  
------------

A/N: Stopping here today! So tiered! 'yawns' okay you can review if you like it and I ONLY allow flames for this chapter got to thing about the others to oh boy!


End file.
